Security Officer
Description Here we have the most important individual out of the Security staff. These guys make up the core of the Security force, they are the people who are there to protect the station against all threats external and internal. They are equipped to take down criminals non lethally, and if you take the lazy way and kill a person instead of arresting them. Expect to be scolded by one of our friendly administrators. This is a high-risk job. Your Gear Without this stuff, you'd be nothing but a lawyer chasing down people and only using your fists as a weapon. * Your ID: Most important thing of all! Don't lose it, if a civilian gets this the safety of your Brig is at HIGH risk! * Stun Baton: This should have a plenty amount of charges to arrest the criminal scum that dares spits in the face of the LAW. Careful not to run into a thick crowd with this, you might bump into your own baton and stun yourself! * Taser Gun: This is a very handy little gun that has 4 charges. It requires your security implant to operate. Use the ammunition wisely out in the field. * Handcuffs: Always have two pairs of these, people who are handcuffed can't run away if you pull them. UNLESS, if someone pushes them away from you. With handcuffs you can also click and drag someone onto a chair\bed to buckle them. Bed and chair buckling is an easy way to get in trouble if you leave the room with the person trapped! * Flashes: '''These have a random amount of uses, so use sparingly. Also flashing a person too many times with one can '''blind them! Which is bad! Good on cyborgs, but not against people with sunglasses. * Flashbangs: More dangerous than flashes. These can disable an entire room of people! But the closer you are to the epicenter of the flash, the longer you'll be stunned and deaf. Remember to get them out of your hand IMMEDIATELY once primed. * Donuts: These guys can heal for some brute damage once eaten. They don't make you fat either, so don't worry about not fitting in your armor after finishing a box. The Basics *The most basic thing of any Security Officer is your ability to robust. Not getting your butt handed to you when you have a run in with a criminal. So experience with the game is a must! *You must know Space Law . *Always be equipped and prepared. It sucks when you try to arrest someone and it turns out you're out of taser ammo, your baton is out of charge, or you don't have any handcuffs! Sunglasses are a must, if you manage a pair of thermals grab a pair of sunglasses too. Just in case. *Respect your bosses. The Warden is in charge of the Brig, and he wouldn't want you making a mess of it. The Head of Security is of course the top of the food chain,(not including the Captain) this person is considered the bad ass of your force. The HoS would be the one telling you how to arrest people and how not to get yourselves killed, and he will usually be the person who saves your rear from a toolboxing if you're unconscious and all hope is lost. The detective is about the same rank as you, except he has authority over crime scenes. *Always be sure to update your position over the radio :h or :s (security channel), when you smell trouble. *'NEVER' hold your weapons in your hand when you're out on patrol. You are LITERALLY asking to be pushed down and get beaten by your own baton. You do not need to be dual wielding a stun baton and a taser at the same time either! *Remember, staying alive is a skill you must be an expert at to do well at this job. Things not do : Admins are lenient, but if you do these things over and over they won't be so nice. *Being a sick pervert to a prisoner. *Using a harmbaton (harm intent with a stunbaton) on a prisoner, beating the hell out of them to near death, or to death. If you're not a traitor, syndicate, or etc *Putting someone into a cell for 10 minutes, for minor crimes and increasing the timer just to be a dick. Again, if you're not a traitor. *If you're fresh new to the game and you keep picking Security as a job even when admins warn you not to. Then you screw up at it. *Using security weapons to kill people, go on a rampage etc. A ban most definitely comes along with that. Don't be scared to play Security, it's easy not to be job-banned. This isn't a job for assholes. Being a Traitor\Changeling Traitor Security officers like you are the reason why people hate shitcurity! Which gives administrators a headache! Good, keep them on their toes anyway... You are fortunate to be a traitor officer, you can frame people with your own syndicate items and not much of an investigation will come out of it! Usually if a person caught with syndicate items, they're automatically screwed for the rest of the round. It helps to get a person's fingerprints on a traitor item by putting it in their hand too. STUN OR KNOCK THEM OUT FIRST THOUGH! *Click and drag them onto you to open up their slots and inventory. Click their hand with the traitor item you have in yours, and a few moments later the item should pop up in their hands. It can still work if they're handcuffed or stunned on the ground. So framing people is an useful way to get your objectives completed, mostly through assassination or if you need someone's ID. But you are a Security Officer in the end, and try not to let your Head of Security catch onto you. As a changeling, you can arrest your objective and try to get him onto the prison station without anyone noticing. Then suck out his guts! Make sure to get a good excuse to why you arrested the objective in the first place if anyone asks questions. Category:Security Category:Jobs Category:Guides